


Vigilante (Samozwańczy obrońca)

by girl_with_dragontattoo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_dragontattoo/pseuds/girl_with_dragontattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer do Civil War, a jakże inaczej</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilante (Samozwańczy obrońca)

Luksusowa klinika Świętego Józefa znajduje się o godzinę jazdy od Brooklynu. Steve zna trasę na pamięć. Jeździ tą samą drogą od roku, regularnie, co tydzień. Nie opuścił jeszcze ani jednego weekendu.  
Na początku towarzyszyło mu – jakże by inaczej - spore zainteresowanie mediów. Ale po kilku miesiącach mógł już zrezygnować ze swojego ulubionego przebrania – czapki z daszkiem i przyciemnionych okularów. Temat powoli wygasał, ustępując miejsca prawdziwie poważnym sprawom, takim jak wzrost bezrobocia, podwójna księgowość wielkich koncernów i obniżenie poziomu edukacji.  
Ale dzisiaj jest inaczej. Na szerokim, żwirowym podjeździe stoi wóz transmisyjny lokalnej telewizji.  
Steve udaje, że go nie zauważył i parkuje motor jakby nigdy nic, mając zamiar iść prosto do budynku. Ale ta kobieta jest już przy nim i nie pozwala się zignorować, ani wyminąć. Ma chyba na imię Christine i jest wyjątkowo irytująca. Obok niej jak spod ziemi wyrasta facet z kamerą

[Pierwsze spotkanie Tony’ego i Steve’a było wyjątkowo niekorzystne, ale jak mogłoby być inaczej, skoro jeden z nich jest Kapitanem Ameryką, a drugi synem Howarda Starka. Komentarz o byciu chłopcem z probówki boli. Tony Stark zdaje się być błaznem w niczym nie przypominającym swojego ojca.  
Po pewnym czasie Steve przekona się, że Tony jest wbrew pozorom dokładną kopią swojego ojca. I to jest chyba jeszcze gorsze.]

\- Kapitanie Rogers, proszę mi powiedzieć, jak czuje się dziś Kapitan Ameryka, obrońca wartości obywatelskich, właśnie tutaj, w tym miejscu, w rok po zakończeniu wojny bohaterów?  
Steve zatrzymuje się i patrzy prosto w kamerę.  
\- Kapitana Ameryki już nie ma. Umarł, skończył się.  
Wymija zaskoczonych dziennikarzy i wchodzi do budynku.

[Steve wielokrotnie zastanawia się, czy mógłby wtedy postąpić inaczej, wycofać się, jeszcze zanim rozpętało się piekło. Pamięta, jak wściekły był generał Ross.  
_Wielu ludzi uznaje pana za bohatera, kapitanie, ale są i tacy, którzy uważają pańskie działania za akty samowoli. Ameryka nie jest miejscem na pańskie samosądy, na nielegalne działania ludzi o supermocach, bez jakiegokolwiek nadzoru._

Akt rejestracji superbohaterów nie zostaje nawet otwarty przez Steve’a. Natasza patrzy na niego wyraźnie zatroskana. To, że ujawnia tak wyraźnie własne emocje, jest naprawdę niepokojące.  
_Nie pogarszaj sprawy, proszę_.]

To już rok, uświadamia sobie Steve. Dzisiaj minął rok od zakończenia gwałtownych starć nazwanych przez media wojną bohaterów.

Recepcjonistka w holu uśmiecha się do niego. Steve nie musi już nawet mówić, do kogo idzie z wizytą. Teraz należy wsiąść do windy i wysiąść na drugim piętrze. Pokój numer 203. Właściwie to nie pokój, ale cały, wspaniale i wygodnie wyposażony apartament. Z tarasem i widokiem na jeden z najpiękniejszych ogrodów, jakie kiedykolwiek widział Steve.

[Kiedy Steve wchodzi po raz pierwszy do zniszczonej siedziby Avengers, ma ochotę się rozpłakać. Nowiutka baza, którą oczywiście sfinansował Tony na fali wyrzutów sumienia po stworzeniu Ultrona, jest spaloną ruiną. Stłuczone szyby, zburzone ściany, gruz na podłogach – jakże trafnie odzwierciedla to, czym stało się ich życie po wojnie domowej.]

Dzisiaj Steve powinien być gdzie indziej, ale załatwił sobie dzień wolnego. Takie były jego warunki . Ratowanie świata musi obyć się bez niego w weekendy.  
Natasza pojawiła się u niego pół roku temu, kiedy media triumfalnie opisywały nowy ład i porządek. _Pomóż nam, potrzebujemy cię._  
Steve nie miał już ochoty na kolejną wojenkę, z kimkolwiek by nie była.

_Zorganizuję ci spotkanie z dyrektorem. Myślę, że będziecie mieli sobie wiele do powiedzenia._

[Przez wiele miesięcy Steve odtwarza wciąż przed oczami kolejne starcia, które przyniosły tak wiele ofiar. Nie jest w stanie zapomnieć chwili, kiedy stanęli przeciwko sobie w dwóch szeregach. Kiedyś podobno przyjaciele, a dzisiaj wrogowie.

Spośród przeciwników, Natasza walczy najbardziej skutecznie – ale jak się później okaże, nie zrobi nikomu najmniejszej krzywdy. Steve widzi, jak osłania Clinta, który jest po tej drugiej stronie. Wtedy przypomina sobie o małym Nathanielu.  
Powinno to było stanowić jakąś wskazówkę dla pozostałych.]

Spotkanie z Coulsonem było niespodzianką, choć nie aż tak wielką, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co Steve widział pracując wcześniej dla TARCZY.  
I Steve w końcu zgodził się wrócić do agencji, ale wcale nie z powodu HYDRY, której macki sięgały już najwyższych instytucji rządowych. Zrobił to dla Coulsona, może z powodu kart, może z powodu Lokiego. A dyrektor oczywiście chętnie skorzystał z podskórnego poczucia winy, które towarzyszyło kapitanowi od czasu inwazji na Nowy Jork.

_Myślę, że spodoba się panu tutaj, kapitanie Rogers. Polują na nas wszystkie oficjalne agencje rządowe świata, co dowodzi, że robimy rzeczy słuszne._

[W ostatecznym starciu Tony Stark nie broni się. Steve nie jest w stanie wyrzucić z pamięci tego widoku, choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał. Iron Man klęczy na betonowej podłodze, a repulsory pracują z ograniczoną mocą, na tyle, żeby odeprzeć atak i odrzucić przeciwników. Dwóch na jednego.

_Przykro mi Tony, zrozum, że nie mam wyboru. Bucky to mój przyjaciel._

_Jak ja kiedyś._

Gniew zaślepia Steve’a. Jak łatwo jest uderzyć tarczą w hełm z całej siły.]

Steve przysuwa krzesło do łóżka. Szumi aparatura, migają urządzenia monitorujące funkcje życiowe. Nie ma poprawy. Tony Stark śpi od roku i nie ma szans, żeby się obudził. Steve pamięta diagnozę, którą przekazała mu Pepper: uszkodzenia mózgu na poziomie 40% obszaru...  
Podtrzymywanie życia w klinice Świętego Józefa jest kosztowne, a lekarze nie kryją się z opinią, że bezskuteczne. Ale Stark Industries stać przecież na to.  
Steve będzie siedzieć tutaj i milczeć przez kilka godzin. Co jeszcze mógłby zrobić?  
Na początku mówił do Tony’ego, tłumaczył, desperacko przepraszał. Tony spał.

[ _Niezdolność do zaakceptowania ograniczeń sprawia, że nie różnimy się niczym od bandytów_ – mówi Tony w tajnej kwaterze TARCZY, jednej z wielu rozrzuconych po całych Stanach. – _Ale ty chcesz kolejnej wojny, żołnierzyku, żyjesz nią i nie potrafię cię zatrzymać._  
Na koniec było coś o przywaleniu w białe, śliczne ząbki, ale Steve nie słuchał już więcej, po prostu wstał, wyszedł z pokoju i pozwolił agentom przetransportować się z powrotem do Nowego Jorku.]

Późnym popołudniem Steve wychodzi ze szpitala. Na dole jest już inna recepcjonistka, która też go świetnie zna i uśmiecha się z daleka.  
\- Widzę, że przyszedł pan, jak zawsze, do biednego pana Starka. – zagaduje go. – Teraz to tylko pan przychodzi. Prawdziwy z pana przyjaciel.

[ _Zawsze, kiedy ktoś próbuje wygrać wojnę, zanim się jeszcze zaczęła, giną niewinni ludzie._  
Własne słowa, rzucone w jednej z wielu kłótni ze Starkiem, wracają do Steve’a jak rykoszet.]


End file.
